<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Time Rin Met Doggy!Sesshomaru by Serenity_Stardust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571798">The First Time Rin Met Doggy!Sesshomaru</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Stardust/pseuds/Serenity_Stardust'>Serenity_Stardust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art included at the end, Cute, Dog demon - Freeform, Fluff, I took some creative liberties lol, I'm pretty much just dicking around at this point, Jaken - Freeform, Oneshot, Rin - Freeform, Sesshomaru - Freeform, ah and un, apparently I illustrate my stories now, request, this was a cute little fun story, title is pretty self explanatory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Stardust/pseuds/Serenity_Stardust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't tell me you haven't wondered about it once or twice. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Time Rin Met Doggy!Sesshomaru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o</b>
</p><p>So, you want to know about the first time Rin ever saw Sesshomaru in full <em> Doggy! </em>Sesshy form, eh?</p><p>Hmm.... It would have to be at some point during the original series, yeah? So Rin would still have to be what demons would call a tiny human. It would happen in the evening, after the night would fall. The camping party of misfits would consist of Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ah and Un, and the tiny human, Rin. They would all lay at their own leisure in a safe area to camp, complete with shade to stay hidden in the large bushes and trees. </p><p>They would have sat for a while, whilst the toad demon and the tiny human would feast upon the catch they would have made earlier on in the day. With bellies filled, it wouldn’t be long before Rin would finally find herself in a sleeping state. This would be a queue for Sesshomaru to go and hunt for his own food, as he would order Jaken to stay behind and keep guard over the camp. He would only travel as far as he needed to in order to obtain his food, but that would vary depending on how far away camp would be from his preferred diet.</p><p>What does he eat?</p><p>Use your imagination.</p><p>That’s not what this oneshot is about. :)</p><p>Something would happen while Sesshomaru would hunt, and it would most likely be a huge giant big-headed demon of some kind that would have smelled the dwindling campfire from not too far away. Careful to guard itself with its own personal demonic energy, this pathetic waste of space would cleverly hide its scent as it would happen upon the camp while the moon hung high in the sky. This stupid demon would believe Sesshomaru to be rather <em> small </em>compared to it’s large stature, and unfortunately for this idiotic demon, it would soon find out what happens when one assumes.</p><p>This filler episode demon would have waited until all was clear to attack the camp so he wouldn’t have to try very hard for his own dinner. With the larger demon long gone, this moron would emerge from the trees in the night and spot the sleeping girl and pathetic goblin-looking toad and see them as nothing more than a nice midnight snack. This causes Rin to release a blood-curdling scream. All this stupid demon would know was that the bigger demon was gone so these little tiny nothings be ripe for the picking. Sure there was still a dragon but surely he could handle one and be done with his business before the bigger demon would return, right?</p><p>As Sesshomaru would make his one and only kill to eat, he would immediately hear the cry of Rin. It would take naught but a hop and a jump for him to get to her, only to see that she would be lifted into some giant’s mouth. Ah and Un could only do so much while muzzled, and stupid Jaken would get himself caught, again. Sesshoamru would arrive to see the size of such a spectacle, and figures that it would just be easier to settle this the old fashioned way.</p><p>He would sigh at such a pathetic excuse of a demon, and he wouldn’t even have have to think as he would suddenly -- <b>*- BAMF -*</b> -- transform into full <em>Doggy!Sesshy. </em>Doggy!Sesshy would be a big vicious beasty, and poor Rin wouldn’t have even been able to see the transformation since she’d be too busy with almost being eaten, and all that.</p><p>The dumb demon would have had no time to react to the sudden giant-ass dog demon that would suddenly come lunging towards him. Doggy!Sesshy would swiftly kill the vermin, with little to show for it since his blood would taste absolutely disgusting to the Demon Lord. After mere seconds, both of the demon’s arms would separate from the rest of its body<em> (cause duh) </em> , and Sesshomaru would catch Rin <em> (and Jaken) </em> on the safety of his back to guide them down to safety.</p><p>It would take a few moments for the damsels to come back to their senses. “W-what happened?” Rin’s voice would speak as she’d subconsciously hold onto whatever she had landed on. She would look up to see that she’d be in the sky, flying as if she were on the back of Ah and Un, but she would see her two-headed friend as he would anxiously await her back on the ground. She would then look down to see white fur under her as they would glide in the air, and the fur would feel somewhat familiar, but not enough for her to directly understand what had just happened. </p><p>"Lord Sesshomaru!" She would scream for his attention. She would know that he’d sometimes leave the camp to eat, but a demon was just killed by another in front of her. "Lord Sesshomaru where are you?" He would usually hear her cry. It wouldn’t be like him <em> not </em> to show up to a fight like this.</p><p>She would be eager to get off this random.... demon and search for her lord.</p><p>"You fool!” Rin would hear Jaken’s voice from behind her. She would look to see her friend desperately trying to hold on to any kind of fur under him. This <em> IS </em> Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken would berate the tiny human and her ignorance while holding on for dear life. </p><p>“Hold on Jaken! I’ve got you!” She would be close enough to be able to pull him up to safety by his unique looking staff. </p><p>Jaken would be thankful, though he wouldn’t want to be. “Meddlesome girl. I could have made it on my own.”</p><p>“What do you mean that this is Lord Sesshomaru?” How would she have known? This would be her first experience seeing him this way, after all. Doggy!Sesshy would take this time to slow them down and eventually come to a smooth landing.</p><p>“Don’t you know anything?” Jaken would screech as he would jump off of his Lord’s back. “Lord Sesshomaru is a Dog Demon. This is his true form! The look of a human is an optional one, but it does keep his true form rested and at bay so he doesn’t go crazy and kill the entire world with his vicious power and anger!” Jaken would cower at the very idea of the story.  Rin would follow and slide off of Sesshomaru’s side, but he would stand there for a moment in full form. Rin would be shy about her movements, but she would be careful as she would slowly come to see the front of his dog-like face. </p><p>This would be the face of a great beast. He would be large and white. His snout would be pointed and vicious, and his sneer would hold a look of what most would consider to be pure evil. He would growl as he would refrain from releasing any of his poison around her, and such a sound would resonate within her ears. He would be fully aware, watching her intently, waiting for her every move. He would only imagine what his horrid form would look to her. <em> ‘Surely, she must be frozen in terror. Look at how still she stands.’ </em> He would believe it to be fear that he’d see in her eyes.</p><p>Nothing about his true form would be recognizable to her, except the familiar markings on his face. His two stripes on each of his human-like cheeks would morph into one jagged one on each in this form. The moon in the center of his head would make Rin wonder if the moon somehow helped his power in some way. Her disposition would calm as she would eventually be able to see him through his demonic form. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She would ask, looking into one very large red eye. </p><p>It would seem to be him after all, as he would shortly transform back to his usual form- the form that she'd be most familiar with. She would shield her eyes of the wind that would flow out of him.</p><p>He would stand, calm and emotionless, as per usual, but he would carry a disposition that would somehow be more quiet and standoff-ish. There would be no voice from Jaken, this time, and Ah and Un would always prefer to be the silent contenders in these situations. Sesshomaru would be waiting for Rin to scream and run from him in terror after what she had just seen. He would have just transformed into a vicious beast and murdered in cold blood right in front of her. In a way, he’d be no different than the one that just tried to kill her, so she must be terrified...</p><p>Right? <em> ‘I really am a monster.’ </em></p><p>Rin would not notice the trepidation in his movements. “Wow...” She’d whisper. Her eyes would grow wide with a smile to match. "Can you do that again?" She'd suddenly ask with hopeful eyes.</p><p>Sesshomaru’s eyes would widen at her sudden request... and for just a moment, Sesshomaru’s voice would be caught. <em> ‘...What?’ </em></p><p>"HOW DARE YOU REQUEST SUCH A THING." Jaken‘s voice would screech in her ear, scurrying over to the tiny human. "Lord Sesshomaru does not waste such valuable demonic energy to entertain the witless demands of a pathetic little human like you."</p><p>"Silence." Sesshomaru's voice would only have to utter a single word to get the demon toad to quiet himself. </p><p>“Y-yes milord.” The servant would do as he was told, sheepishly hiding behind the tiny human Rin in the process.</p><p>Sesshomaru would be the Great Demon Lord of the West. It would take naught but little energy for him to do something as simple as transform into his full self for a second time. The air around him would start to pulsate once again, as would the echo of his heartbeat. The wind would ripple through the tall grass and the leaves in the trees. Rin's eyes would grow in awe as she would watch his hair start to freely dance with the wind. Before she’d know it, a dangerous red color of his demonic eyes would return as the usual soft amber color of his eyes would fade away. His gaze would land directly on her. </p><p>Rin would stand completely still, wanting to see the entire transformation. There would be a certain <em> something </em> inside of her that would never want to look away. Rin would be an empathic human being, and this power could be very valuable in the future, should she desire to continue down the path of divinity. But for this moment in time, it would be able to help her see the beauty in such an extremely wild and dangerous moment as showing one’s true demon form like this. This would speak to her heart, though her mind would still need to develop a little more before she would be able to fully understand this power. For now, she would just be able to enjoy this moment. </p><p>Oh, what magic this would be to her- but Jaken would be smart to grab her arm as he would run from the blast that he knew would come. The human would watch in awe as Sesshomaru’s human-like being would become wrapped in the fur that would usually stay at his side, right before fully transforming in size with the power of his demonic light. </p><p>Clad in his full beast form, Sesshomaru would stand tall and mighty. The hiss in his growl would even scare away the sleeping birds that nest high in the trees, but Rin would pull herself away from Jaken's hiding spot and make her way towards this new Demon Lord Sesshomaru. This full transformation would be the raw and natural state of a creature that would call himself the Demon Lord of the West, and this would intrigue Rin to no end, no matter what age she might be. </p><p>He would actually be a... dog.</p><p>Her eyes would be directly on him as he would gently turn to see her with one very large and perhaps a little bit of a timid eye, as well. She would take her time making her way towards him, but she wouldn't hesitate to take the first step as soon as possible. His growl would come from deep within his throat, as if warning her not to get too close. This would be a recurring theme in Sesshomaru’s character, whether he’d notice it or not. This would just be another way for him to push her away, and to remind her that he is not good, he is not kind, and he is definitely <em> not </em> nice.</p><p>He is a monster, and he would always be a monster.</p><p>She would pause, but she would not be afraid. He would be in a defensive stance, but his body language would eventually simmer down to a calmer state, as she would grow even closer. Her mind would only be on Sesshomaru with youthful eyes of her own, but not with fear of him hurting her, but with fear of him being frightened of her footsteps. </p><p>The closer she would get, the more his growl would dim. Jaken's eyes would be large, as he would observe Rin’s courage. Even he wouldn’t dare to get so close to such danger. His jaw would seem to hit the ground.</p><p>Sesshomaru would then lower his snout down to Rin’s gaze. He would only be able to see her with one eye, but one would be enough. Rin would eventually be close enough to gently, yet gradually feel the familiar fur at the side of his nose. She would know the soothing familiarly of his fur, for it would be thickened with his wild nature, and warm to the touch. Here she would come to the understanding that his Moko-moko would be a part of him somehow. as she would continue petting the bridge of his nose. </p><p>This gentle action of hers would cause his eyes to gently come to a close. He would feel her kind touch, and it would be a foreign feeling. It would almost seem as though he... might... actually....</p><p>His eyes would suddenly pop open wide, and he would yank his face away from her, which would frighten the poor girl and she would end up falling back with a small scream. Her fear ridden voice would cause him to immediately transform back to normal as if nothing happened.</p><p>After a moment of defining silence between the small camp of beings, none would dare make a sound. They would watch Sesshomaru as he would slowly, but surely raise his <em> (only) </em> arm <em> (at the time) </em> . The silence would remain until the smallest <em> ... *sneeze*...? </em>would suddenly come from their Demon Lord of the West.</p><p>Did... Did Rin just make Lord Sesshomaru... sneeze?</p><p>"Let's go." Sesshomaru says as he turns away from the camp. "Since you're all awake, we might as well travel on." </p><p>She did! Rin made Lord Sesshomaru sneeze... </p><p>Well...Sort of. </p><p>He had to think of something, didn’t he? She was PETTING him like a DOG. That was unacceptable... right? </p><p>A-and it’s not like he actually <em> enjoyed </em>it or anything... right? </p><p>Never. </p><p>That would be considered affection. </p><p>Affection? </p><p>What is that?</p><p>Unfortunately, he would have absolutely no idea of what affection would be, so he wouldn’t understand why he would feel <em> something </em> ... positive in her gentle touch to his demonic form. And he definitely <em> didn’t </em> use the excuse of a <em> fake </em> sneeze so he could..... touch... the spot that she touched in his own state of shock.</p><p>Please.</p><p>This Sesshomaru? Have feelings?</p><p>Ridiculous.</p><p>Rin would scurry on up as everyone would continue on. <em> ‘Lord Sesshomaru....’ </em> she would think to herself. <em> ‘You truly are beautiful. Inside and out.’ </em> She would smile a smile that would be felt by the entire group. </p><p><em> ‘I am a monster,’ </em> he would think to himself, <em> ‘but... perhaps I can be a decent one.’ </em>Lord Sesshomaru, too, would hide a vague grin as they would venture on with their adventure.</p><p>
  <b>O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>I didn’t plan on making this, it just sort of happened. Some people kept asking me for my opinion on how Rin would see Sesshomaru’s true form for the first time, and this is what I came up with on the fly. Simple and sweet. Who doesn’t love a good ‘ol classic Inuyasha adventure oneshot? :)</b>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>